ozfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Toughpigs
=2006= Beep Hi, this is Danny. I'm not here right now. Please leave a message. :Hey, Danny! It's Ken! I just popped over here to see if my password would work over here. Good job on all the book covers! Those are fun to look at! :I'm not sure what I can add apart from the various Oz-related records over the years, from all the various editions of the MGM soundtrack album (there have been at least 10), to some storybook records that Disney put out, and the soundtracks to Journey Back to Oz, The Wiz, and Return to Oz. So I guess I can work on those whenever there's a lull in Muppet stuff. :Well, I'm going to look around some more. See you later! -- Ken (talk) 01:45, 30 March 2007 (UTC) =2007= Oz The Oz wiki is abandoned,and on Vovat(the creators page) you said you wanted to help. Since your cofounder of muppet wiki i think you are talented enough to adopt it(i would,but im not good enough yet). Please help out Random123 03:49, 4 March 2007 (UTC) April It's Wiki-man! Hey, I happened to see the links to the health-related wikis you're working on. You're just wikiing all over the place! Sorry I can't help you with those, but good luck with them! -- Ken (talk) 04:25, 3 April 2007 (UTC) :I know, it's crazy, right? I recently got a job with Wikia, the company that hosts these wikis, so now I'm wikiing full-time. The health wikis are my job; Muppet Wiki and Oz Wiki are on my own time. :) -- Danny (talk) 11:25, 3 April 2007 (UTC) ::Well, hey, congratulations! It sounds like the perfect job for you! (And now you can learn all the trade secrets and use them on Muppet Wiki!) Seriously, I'm sure they've seen all you've done with building a wiki from the ground up, and running it, and getting people to join, and keeping things calm when people are fighting about how to do something, and everything else you have to do. And now you're getting paid for some of it! ::You know, one of the things that convinced me to join was all the pages you wrote about how to treat new people, and how people should be willing to join and not be anonymous forever, and a lot of the interpersonal skills that you need to be a part of something like this. You're right, we're all real people here! I like the way you think! ::Well, I've got to go. Kyle just put up a 5-record set I've never heard of before, and I want to play with it tonight. I'll have some new data soon when those 45's come in. See you later! -- Ken (talk) 03:42, 4 April 2007 (UTC) Alphabetizing Hey, Danny, how do you get an item to be alphabetized under the second word, when the first word is "The"? I put a new album in the table, but now it's under "T", instead of "S". I'd love to know how to fix it, because I've seen similar things on Muppet Wiki. Also, as a totally unrelated question, is it possible to change the actual title of a page that's already been created, or is that an admin thing? Thanks!-- Ken (talk) 04:25, 3 April 2007 (UTC) :You can change the alphabetizing by putting a "pipe" (|) in the category tag, like this: Story Of The Wizard Of Oz. You should capitalize all of the words, because the stupid wiki alphabetizing system thinks that capital letters should be alphabetized before small letters. :You can use that trick to alphabetize pages any way you like, so you can have Wizard Of Oz Soundtrack 1952 and Wizard Of Oz Soundtrack 1978 to alphabetize two different soundtrack pages. :To change the title, you hit the "move" button at the top of the page. Then you can specify where you want the page to move. -- Danny (talk) 11:24, 3 April 2007 (UTC) Wow! Hey, Danny! I just wandered over here today, wondering if Wendy had found any more album covers, and now you have new people, and a ton of new text! Cool! And here I thought you hadn't been here much since we've all been so busy with Muppet Wiki! I'll pop back on here soon. Both of the Wiz albums are on CD, but I think they've changed the catalog numbers. I'm heading back to MW to do a couple of things before I call it a night. -- Ken (talk) 06:31, 13 April 2007 (UTC) :I actually haven't been here that much... but now that my job is working on wikis, it's easy to pop in and see what's happening. :) -- Danny (talk) 12:25, 13 April 2007 (UTC) May FAQ Format Hey, Danny! I was noticing that there are a few redlinks on the Oz FAQ page, so I went over to Muppet to see how it should be, but Muppet doesn't have an edit button! Can you put one on? I know you've got a lot to do, so rather than asking you to fix the redlinks, I thought I could try and copy how Muppet does it, so Oz will match. Hope you're doing well! Talk to you later! -- Ken (talk) 23:15, 13 May 2007 (UTC) :Hi, Ken! It's okay, I was actually planning on taking care of it all later today. I'm starting another new wiki about Flash Gordon -- more than that later -- so I decided I'd fix up the Help pages on Oz, Superman and FG all at the same time. Then I got interrupted, and right now I'm working on something else. I was planning to finish up with the Help pages when I get done. So everything will be working soon. Thanks for the offer, though! You're awesome. -- Danny (talk) 23:18, 13 May 2007 (UTC) ::Aw, thank you! I think you're pretty awesome, too! So what other wikis are you on? There's tons of record info on Superman, and a little bit for Flash Gordon, between radio shows and movies and stuff. It seems like if there's anything pop culture, I can usually find record stuff on it. I was wondering if you were taking a break, since it seemed like you were on the wikis a lot less lately. Of course, I was on a lot more, so maybe it just seemed like that! -- Ken (talk) 04:37, 14 May 2007 (UTC) Left side bar Hey, Danny! Can you add a Category choice to the left side? Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 03:55, 21 May 2007 (UTC) :Oh, good thought! I added it. -- Danny (talk) 11:01, 21 May 2007 (UTC) Spam Protection Filter Hey Danny -- is there some way around the spam filter? The catalogue number on the CD I just wrote up triggered it. It's an absurdly long number and probably isn't of much use all things considered, but I was curious. -- Wendy (talk) 04:10, 23 May 2007 (UTC) :You can report it at the Wikia spam blacklist page, and somebody should be able to unfilter it... If you don't get any help there, you could also ask Sannse about it -- she's a Wikia community team member, and she'll probably be able to help. The spam filter is a mysterious force. -- Danny (talk) 10:11, 23 May 2007 (UTC) ::The spam-filter is simply NOT compatible with text-based browsers and that limits what I can contribute here.--Louis E./12.144.5.2 21:00, 12 December 2007 (UTC) :::What links are you trying to add? I may be able to get them white-listed, so the spam filter doesn't block them. I'm not sure what you mean about text-based browsers. -- Danny (talk) 21:24, 12 December 2007 (UTC) ::::My browser of choice is Lynx...it shows text,not graphics or audio.So filters that show or say a picture or sound that I would have to type in to confirm that I'm human to a spam-filter,are invisible to the browser.--Louis E./le@put.com/12.144.5.2 06:17, 14 December 2007 (UTC) :::::Logged-in users don't get a filter. If you'd like to add links, then you should sign in and create a user name. -- Danny (talk) 20:00, 14 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::I have not spent a dozen-plus years on the Internet determined to avoid registering anywhere I can because I consider the issue trivial.Anyway,are links to my Wonderful Website of Oz white-listable?--Louis E./le@put.com/12.144.5.2 06:15, 22 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::The wiki software uses a graphic filter if somebody who isn't logged in tries to add an external link. If you want to add an external link, then you can either sign in, or use a browser that allows you to see graphics. Right now, you are making choices that limit your ability to add those links. That's up to you to correct. -- Danny (talk) 21:13, 22 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::I of course see the need to "correct" as on the opposite side of the incompatibility.--Louis E./le@put.com/12.144.5.2 03:14, 23 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::What's up with the spam filter? -- T.J. (talk) 18:09, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Winter Hello and Goodbye! I just followed a link to this wiki.I take it you're the main admin?You might be interested in my Wonderful Website of Oz,and I originated Wikipedia's Princess Ozma article before stalking out of there in disgust (there had been a previous "Ozma" article about a rock band).To reach the WWoO,put "oz" after a slash after "www.put.com" after the usual http-colon-slash-slash...I can't put in a working link on Wikia wikis because the spam filters don't like my text browser but I'm just trying to say hi...Louis E./le@put.com/12.144.5.2 01:23, 6 November 2007 (UTC) Haven't heard back from you but I see you restored the article on LFB...now can you please make sure that the Wicked Witch of the West article goes back to that name rather than staying at the name for a version of the character concocted by Gregory Maguire?...I just ranted at Xaq about this (since he moved it to "Elphaba") but don't know if he'll reply.--L.E./le@put.com/12.144.5.2 05:43, 11 December 2007 (UTC) OK...popping in from another machine on my LAN to acknowledge the block.I won't trouble this site again. Obviously you don't share (perhaps Wikia employees are forbidden to share) my view that specialty wikis outside Wikipedia exist primarily to guarantee safe haven to concentrations/details and perspectives that Wikipedia would delete.If you're going to follow their policies there's no point in having an independent site. I see you took it upon yourself to delete substantial bibliographic information about the Easton and BoW Emerald City editions,as well as the "Lulu" censorship controversy (infamous in Oz fandom).That afterword also has content pertaining to something else you deleted,but I have no intention of justifying that content based on the censorious Glassman's writing it when I put it in the article because I believe it rather than because he does.(Wikipedia preference for parrots rather than authentic voices,no thank you). Will this site prosper?...I no longer hope so. Louis E. Thanks I'd like to give you my thanks for the sysop powers; I plan to execute much expansion and cleanup. Tip o' the hat to Philip, who's been invaluable in giving me advice, assistance, &c. He'll be around, too. [[User:Graestan|'Graestan']]([[User talk:Graestan|'This party's over']]) 15:33, 19 December 2007 (UTC) Toughpigs Now I know what the "tough" is for. ;) [[User:Graestan|'Graestan']]([[User talk:Graestan|'Talk']]) 04:53, 23 December 2007 (UTC) :Oh, my tiny violin broke again. [[User:Graestan|'Graestan']]([[User talk:Graestan|'Talk']]) 05:20, 24 December 2007 (UTC) =2008= Dangit, Toughpigs! You deleted all my articles! How come you have to delete all those new articles about less important Oz books? You put down as the reason for deletion, "Not Notable", which is kind of silly. Who's to say what's notable? I mean, wikipedia is a site which would make such distinctions, at times (Although they even seem to have a more liberal policy than you); But that's because they're a general encyclopedia. It seems to me that a wiki specifically devoted to Oz should include anything and everything about Oz! And that certainly includes information regarding any books published that are about Oz. I mean, I'd think so, right? Now, I understand why you'd think these specific books aren't noteworthy. But that's still tenuous grounds to delete them all offhand; After all, everyone coming here is some kind of an Oz fan, and on what basis could you say that none of them would be interested to know about lesser-known Oz books? In fact, I'd think a LOT of them would be. Maybe not the majority, but even so. Deletion is just silly and extreme. There's no reason for it. This is a wiki; the idea is that everyone throws in their two cents, and for the most part, we're supposed to build on that information if anything. I mean, there are exceptions (Such as when a huge amount of trivial information is bogging down an article), but even then, I think the thing to do is to consolidate the information and put some of it into a separate article. And seriously, Wikipedia's already got really good articles on all the main Oz characters and books. All that information is readily available. For this site to be individual-- And unique-- and INTERESTING, for that matter-- it's got to include information from all over. I think that deleting all those recent book articles like you did is detrimental to the idea of the wiki. Please respond soon. -asswad 08:21, 4 January 2008 (UTC)Xaqasswad 08:21, 4 January 2008 (UTC) :Hi, Xaq. Yeah, I was pretty harsh on those articles. Before I deleted them, I was working on some, and trying to get them up to a higher standard, but then I ran across this one: :"Acinad Goes to the Emerald City of Oz is a 1988 book about Oz written and illustrated by fourth and fifth graders who after being introduced by their teacher to the wonderful world of the Oz books." :At which point I realized that you were adding some really strange and irrelevant things in the Oz Books category. A book written by fourth and fifth graders? Who were they? Where were they? Why is a twenty-year-old elementary-school project listed on the wiki? :That's the most extreme example, but all of those pages were lacking any information that would help a reader understand why it's included. You added a title, brief plot summary, author and date, but no publishing information. Were they actually published? Were they published by a professional publishing house, or were they self-published? Are they still available? :I think it's worth having a conversation on the Oz Books category page about what gets included in that category. There's a basic "canon" of the "Famous Forty" books which are considered to be the "real" Oz books. Then there are some other books written by those authors which people think of as a secondary canon. Beyond that, there are lots and lots of books -- some published, some self-published -- and it's worth looking at whether they should be included here, and how. :So that's a discussion that we should have, and I was hasty to delete those articles without starting that conversation. But I'm not sorry that I deleted Acinad Goes to the Emerald City of Oz. No matter what we come up with as a definition of that category, there's no way that a fourth-grade school project should be described on the wiki. -- Danny (talk) 15:01, 6 January 2008 (UTC) Ok, fine, well, that's kinda racist, but I see why you're coming from. But even so, you don't have to delete ALL of those just cuz of Acinad. But, agreed, secondary information is necessary. I'd be happy to find some for it. The only reason I didn't originally do so was because I figured this is a wiki; you can post incomplete information and then you can update it later, or otherwise other people will do so. But, for now, if you bring back some of those articles, I'll find more complete information and update them. But I see where you're coming from with Acinad. That one's a little silly. lol -Xaq :Kind of racist? -- Danny (talk) 00:51, 7 January 2008 (UTC) Yeah, I use a VERY general definition of racist. It's a long story. Point is, no offense. Meantime, do we have a deal? -Xaq :There's another problem with the articles that you created, which is that they seem to be plagiarized from other internet sources. Your article on "Bloodstained Oz" was copied from this review. :Also, please don't use "racist" as a meaningless term like that. People will find it offensive. -- Danny (talk) 14:15, 7 January 2008 (UTC) Well, fine, but then you please don't hastily delete people's articles! People might quite easily find that offensive as well! And as for the "plagiarism", I didn't realize that was against the rules. I like to patch together bits of things other people wrote with things I write, to make a new coherent article. It's fun. It's like a verbal collage! Which isn't exactly plagiarism. -- Xaq :Plagiarism is against the rules, here and pretty much anywhere. That page wasn't a verbal collage -- you copied five paragraphs of that review, word for word. All you changed was the first sentence. Using other people's text on the wiki isn't fair to the original writer, and it makes the wiki look bad. When people who work on other Oz websites come here, they'll recognize their own writing, and they'll be angry. :It's okay to quote from other people, if you put the words in quotes, and give attribution for who wrote them. If you're doing that, then the quote should only be part of the text -- quoting the whole piece is still not a good idea. :As far as I can tell, all of the articles that I deleted were plagiarized from other sources. Many of your articles were copied from the Oz Project website -- here are the pages on As the Clock Strikes Oz and Abducted to Oz. They're straight copy-and-pastes of every word of the text. :I'm sorry that you didn't understand the meaning of plagiarism; I hope this experience helps you to understand it better. It would be great if you want to contribute your own words to the wiki, but I can't restore those articles with plagiarized text. -- Danny (talk) 16:08, 22 January 2008 (UTC) No Longer Alone Hi, Danny! I replied to your comments on the Current events page. It's good to see someone else here. It's been pretty lonely the past week. Is it always this quiet? Phil 19:57, 11 February 2008 (UTC) redirects Is it really necessary to have all those redirects cluttering up the place? If I search for "soldier with the green whiskers" it may not take me to The Soldier with the Green Whiskers, but that's the first item on the search page. We can't predict every variation of what people will search for and set up redirects for them all. That's why there's a search feature. As of today there are 242 articles, but a third of them are redirects. Phil 16:24, 14 February 2008 (UTC) :Redirects are very useful; I don't think they're clutter. Once they move off Recent changes, they're essentially invisible; nobody knows that they're there -- but they make using the wiki easier. If I type "cowardly lion of oz" in the search box, then I want to go to The Cowardly Lion of Oz -- so why not make that one mouse click (and one page load) instead of two? On a site that sometimes has slow periods, cutting the page load in half can make life a lot easier for readers. -- Danny (talk) 19:14, 14 February 2008 (UTC) ::I agree. We should keep them. They're not just pages that always get in the way. -- GrouchMan 20:38, 31 May 2009 (UTC) =2010= Review Hi, I am just imforming you about the new wikia The Review where i will review your wiki. For more info, please go on the wiki. Cheesecake5 14:56, November 1, 2010 (UTC)Cheesecake5 =2012= Miss Piggy I was wondering, based on your icon, is your name a reference to how tough Miss Piggy is? I last saw her promoting the new movie on Monday Night Raw. She got mad at Kelly Kelly, hit on John Morrison and beat up Hornswoggle so it was pretty cool. Anywho I noticed talk wasn't in chrono-order so I organized it in the proper order and added some years to make it easier to follow. With the new Wizard of Oz movie coming out (I made a stub-copy of Wikipedia at Dorothy of Oz (film)) I am hoping the wiki might attract more activity. There may be a lot of media which has descriptions on Wikipedia that we could add here. Some content dismissed as not notable which doesn't get a full article there could probably get it here. I am also wondering, have you seen the first episode of the wizard of Oz anime? I know a group subbed it though sadly nobody picked it up so as far as I'm aware there's only the dub to watch. +y@talk 19:01, February 10, 2012 (UTC) User:Graestan Also I was wondering about this guy, I see him listed as a SysOp but hasn't edited since 2009 and has removed all content from and locked his talk page. Did he retire? +y@talk 19:03, February 10, 2012 (UTC)